Evangelion
by Neuer Marco
Summary: The arrival of a young person can change the world for better or for worse. But everyone must choose their path.


I release responsibility for the characters used.

Hell.

A world consumed by flames and darkness.

A man of delicate appearance, tall and thin, jet black hair, his eyes are bright with the iris of golden color, his skin is quite white with a pale tone, wearing a white tunic.

He was walking toward a large tower, several cries could be heard from inside.

But that did not matter to him and he went on his way.

The strange man entered the tower, inside there were several other men with whips and swords.

They all just looked at him and bowed.

The man entered the interior of the tower.

On his way he found several cells containing people.

Everyone begged for help but he ignored them, none of them was the person he was looking for.

I enter a room and under a series of stairs to the lower floors, until I reach the deepest part of the tower.

There were several cells sealed with stones that prevented the entry of light.

The man released a bit of his power to locate the person he was looking for.

Quickly felt a slight pull, the man smiled at this.

Slowly the man walked towards one of the cells and destroyed the stones that impeded his passage.

Inside was a young man kneeling and surrounded by several chains, his eyes were covered by a cloth.

"Why are you looking for me?" Asked the young man.

"Because I want to offer you a deal," said the man.

The young man raised his face to the man as if he could see him.

"What is it about?" Asked the young man.

"I need you to go to the world of the living and recover a certain object, you must also kill certain members, in return I will give you your freedom."

"Agree I accept"

The man smiled at his answer, the chains that kept the young man kneeling were released.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Uchiha Sasuke."

The young man got up and took off the cloth that covered his vision, showing his sharingan.

Human World

Pandora Research Center. Germany.

"We are going to perform the test once more," said a loudspeaker speaker.

"All prepared, already" gripo the scientific responsible.

She was a young woman, with long brown hair, light blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a white coat with a shirt of the same color and brown pants

A large amount of electric current ran between two pillars made of metal that connected to an oddly shaped engine.

"Leyna, how's the connection going?" Asked the scientist.

"It's stable, but there's a kind of interference."

"Correct it."

"That's what I'm trying to do, but it's not corrected," said Leyna, alarmed.

"Keep trying".

"Okay, but ... there's something there."

"What do you mean?" I ask alarmed.

"Dr. Adalia the engine is going to overheat "shout Leyna.

"Turn everything off, we must prevent it from exploding," Adalia ordered.

"You can not, everyone prepare for the explosion" shout Leyna.

A strong light enveloped the place, everyone closed their eyes waiting for the explosion.

But they felt nothing, they slowly opened their eyes and were surprised that nothing had happened.

They all looked at the engine they were testing.

But in addition to that there was also a young boy in the place.

The young man got up and looked at the place, he had no clothes, only the shadow and darkness covered him.

The young man raised his hand up and a current of electricity began to flow from his arm to his entire body.

Everyone looked surprised.

Slowly the vestments began to be rebuilt around the young man, a sword appeared at his waist.

The young man was light-skinned, with black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a gray short-sleeved shirt, dark blue trousers and a purple belt.

All the scientists who were watching were surprised, but an alarm sounded.

They all blinked and understood the situation and started running out of the room.

Several soldiers quickly appeared and surrounded him.

They were all pointing their guns G36.

The young man observed them all.

"I want to talk to whoever is in charge," the young man demanded.

None of the soldiers understood him because he spoke in a strange language, similar to the Japanese.

There was tension in the air, the soldiers did not know whether to shoot or hold him.

The young man in front of them looked at them for a few seconds, but quickly disappeared and appeared behind the soldiers.

All were paralyzed by an electric current and fell to the ground, but they were still alive.

The young man with black hair approached them.

Everyone saw red eyes and then they saw darkness.

Quickly another group of soldiers entered.

The young man watched them and prepared to fight.

"Stop, everyone stop, lower your weapons," said one man.

The man was of adult age, messy black hair and brown eyes, dressed in his military suit.

"Listen, I'm Lieutenant Arnold," he said as he stretched out his arms to try to calm him down.

"I want to talk to whoever is in charge."

Arnold watched him and nodded.

"Calm down and wait a few minutes."

The young man nodded.

"Commander, I'm already listening, is not it?" Asked Arnold through the communicator.

"All right," Arnold spoke again.

Several minutes later.

The young man, Arnold and the commander were in a room.

"I am Commander Joshua, in charge of this laboratory for now"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke, as I've seen the security camera recordings, you're not an ordinary person," Joshua said.

"No, but I was once, now I'm only partly a human" Sasuke said.

"And the other part?" Joshua asked.

"I think that here you call them angels who were created by light and demons created by darkness, so the closest thing would be a demon," said Sasuke.

Arnold and Joshua were surprised.

"And why have you come to here?" Arnold asked a little nervously.

"I'm here because ... I must destroy the angels" Sasuke replied.

"Angels?" Arnold asked.

"What caused the catastrophe in Antarctica and the elevations of the sea".

"I had heard about that incident but it's surprising that the cause was an angel," Joshua said.

"That's the other reason for my arrival."

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked.

"The one who now controls the world from the shadows is SEELE, they created the organizations of NERV and GEHIRN, they unleashed the catastrophe of Antarctica, they also plan the destruction of humanity."

Joshua and Arnold were surprised.

"How is that possible?" Joshua asked surprised.

"Through manipulation and corruption."

"All the governments of the world are under the mandate of SEELE, without knowing what they are planning" said Sasuke.

"As amazing as it is, I believe you, I really believe you," Joshua said.

"Commander, do you really believe him?" Asked Arnold

"If, for a long time, I suspected, I investigated until I discovered and the fact that all was vain, all the young people who died during the wars were in vain, that there really was no one to fight for, I worried and closed my eyes , but that someone else had discovered that, I really believe him "said Joshua.

Arnold observed his friend Joshua.

"If we want to save humanity we have to stop SEELE and the Angels" said Sasuke.

"Okay, we'll help you stop them but we'll need help," Joshua said.

"I just have to talk to them."

"Agreed, we will be an organization that separates from the government, that will work independently."

"First we will have to build an Evangelion" said Arnold.

"Do you talk about Evangelion Unit 2?" Joshua asked.

"One similar".

"No, it will be different, I'm sure you know about them" said Joshua looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"I know how to build an Evangelion."


End file.
